


Train to Busan

by sujiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Train to Busan, Zombies, i swear I love jackbum ok, kinda gore, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sujiaer/pseuds/sujiaer
Summary: Jaebum was terrifying.Jackson was terrified.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM A PIECE OF SHIT OK IM SORRY FOR THIS T_T
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm not affiliated with got7 at all. This is purely from my imagination. It's fictional, people.)

"Shit, shit, shit." Jackson gasped for air, panicking. He swung his scratched baseball bat once more at the head of the now crazed man, landing a clean shot and spraying crimson blood across the train's cracked window. His arms were burning, and his mind was in overdrive. Jaebum fought against the infected only steps ahead of Jackson, yelling out profanities after every successfully landed hit. 

Jaebum was terrifying. 

Jackson was terrified.

Train Car 11 was completely overrun. Jackson and Jaebum had been trying to make their way up to car 13, where Yugyeom, Dahyun, and Jae were waiting, hidden from the flesh-hungry creatures in a cramped washroom cubicle. It was all going well at first, with the well timed veil of darkness shielding them. They had underestimated the amount of time they had before the train re-exited the tunnel though, and now they were in broad daylight and in the direct eyesight of the bitten. 

A mangled teenage girl with a school uniform on and tangled black hair screeched as she suddenly charged Jackson from the right, knocking him off of his feet and heavily onto the seat next to him. She landed roughly on his abdomen, snapping her bloody jaw viciously at his face. Jackson yelped. Her cloudy, grey eyes were unfocused and dull as she tried to bite his exposed face and neck. Jackson grunted as he forcefully brought his bat up to her chest with both hands and began to push her away with all of his might, sending her toppling backwards into two other approaching men. They fell in a tangled heap on the floor, screaming in anger. Jackson let out a shaky breath as he quickly jumped out of the seat to bash at the head of another infected crawling across the aisle towards him.

"Fuck! Jaebum, we have to go now! There's too many of them for us to handle!" Jackson shouted as he began to fight and push his way over to the older man once again. More bitten people seemed to be appearing out of no wheres. The coast a head of the two boys was clear, but it was a totally different story behind them. Keeping them held off and away from their destination was damn near impossible.

Jaebum snarled as he punched a particularly gory looking man in the face, and tossing him backwards into the oncoming crowd. This is not how he had originally planed to spend his Sunday off. Him and Jackson had planned to go on a little road trip; eat lots of food, sight-see, shop around, and just enjoy each other's company on their rare day off. But as of right now, he had to protect Jackson, and get him out of this whole mess. So if that meant hand to hand combat with the un-dead, he was game. 

Jackson suddenly vaulted away from the oncoming group of people from over top the nearest seats, landing next to Jaebum and kicking a woman away from him. Jackson grabbed his wrist and tugged. Jaebum thankfully god the message he was trying to convey. They began to run as fast as they could through the chaos to the open door at the end of the car. Shrieks rang out behind them as the bitten began to come back to their senses to chase after them. 

"Ah, C'mon. Faster!" Jaebum urged as they came upon the glass door. As they attempted to open it, it stuck shut.

Neither of them noticed the little boy sitting in behind the last row of chairs next to the door. He rose on wobbly feet as they passed him and walked out from behind the seats, stumbling behind Jackson and Jaebum who were both still struggling to open the door. He quickly reached his small, blood covered hands outwards and grabbed the first calf he saw and sunk his teeth in deep, biting off a decently sized chunk of flesh and muscle. 

The child screeched happily at the taste of blood.

Jaebum screamed in agony.

The door finally slid open, and Jaebum felt himself tumble through onto the floor. With a grunt, it was forced closed by Jackson against the crowd and locked shut. Jaebum sat himself up against the wall, shaking and grasping his bite wound. Blood began to seep through his pants as he watched with wide, shocked eyes. He was bitten. This couldn't be happening. The pain in his leg was like nothing he ever felt before. It felt as if thousands of little spiders had begun to crawl up under his skin. Jaebum began to shake as he realized what was going to happen to him. Jackson was already sobbing as he dropped to the floor next to Jaebum, pulling his body into his arms. The older was limp from fear.

"Hyung, Hyung, no. No no no no. You're gonna be okay. It's okay. You can't leave me, you hear? Oh my god, no." Jackson rambled, gathering Jaebum securely into his arms. The older could already feel his mind beginning to slip away from himself. The virus spread so incredibly quickly. Black opaque veins began to slowly crawl up his arms and legs, confirming his soon to be future. Jackson had huge tears streaming down his dirtied face, and his wild eyes darted around Jaebum's own face, seemingly trying to memorize it. Jaebum slowly reached up to brush one particularly large drop away, and then held Jackson's jaw in his hand.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Jaebum mumbled, the virus already affecting his ability to speak. His eyes began to cloud slightly. Jackson shook his head.

"Jaebum, please. Please don't leave me. We were supposed to go to Busan and be safe there, together. Just hang on, Please." He choked out.

Jaebum's eyes filled with sudden tears, and spilled over onto his cheeks. He didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to stop waking up every morning to Jackson's beautiful face lit up by the sunlight next to his, or stop hearing his loud laugh whenever Jaebum made a bad joke. He had wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He didn't want to turn into one of those things. He didn't want to hurt Jackson.

"I love you. I love you so much." Jackson gasped, leaning down to kiss Jaebum firmly on the lips. Jaebum let out a sad, garbled laugh.

"I love... you too. S...o much. I..." He fumbled out. His tongue felt like lead in his mouth, and this throat was too dry to speak. His hand started to shake on Jackson's face, and the webbed veins crawled up his neck and cheeks. Jaebum could feel himself slipping away all too quickly. As hard as he fought against it though, it was useless in the end. 

His vision began to dim.

His ears started to ring.

His breathing slowed to a stuttering stop.

The last thing Im Jaebum ever saw the the heartbroken, yet beautiful face of his boyfriend hovering over his.

 

-

 

The three other young survivors stood for hours in the train's little washroom, terrified, waiting for the two boys to come rescue them as promised on the phone.

Nobody ever came.

 

-

 

(Later on as Yugyeom and the others fought their way desperately through the hoard towards the front of the train, they saw Jackson and Jaebum stumbling around the divider between cars 11 and 12 together. Until death do us part.)


End file.
